The present invention relates to power-generating apparatus and, more particularly, to generators.
Generators are commonly used at work sites or other remote locations to provide power (e.g., electricity) where access to standard utility power is unavailable. Generators can also provide a source of back-up power in the event of a utility power failure. Some generators are sized and configured such that they may be moved from one place to another. Such portable generators typically include an internal combustion engine coupled to an alternator or a direct-current (“DC”) generator. The alternator or the DC generator converts power from the engine into a usable form for a secondary device such as, for example, a power tool, a work light, a pump, a blower, or other electrical appliance. However, the secondary device is typically a separate component from the generator and is, therefore, susceptible to being lost, stolen, and/or damaged.